A Pair of Lucky Charms
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: Unbeknownst to her, a pair of charmed brothers take up the challenge to show one, Hermione Granger, just how beautiful and sexy she truly is. Written for prompt # 73 of the 2015 Get Lucky fest on LiveJournal.


PROMPT: Hermione never thought he'd give her the time of day outside of the arena, so then, what is the star player for the Irish National League doing sitting next to the team's healer when he has his pick of pretty available witches in the room?

Anyone that knows me knows that my muse is a perverted wench and loves threesomes and moresomes, so what had originally been a prompt for Hermione and one person quickly turned into a threesome. My muse is definitely a happy witch at the moment, not that I'm complaining either, because I had a blast with this!

Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

And last, but not least, thanks goes to fantastic ladies who helped me when I got stuck, Articcat621 and Onecelestialbeing. Thanks also goes to WiccaWitch and Adelaide Archer for their wonderful grammar help. And last but by no means least is Jamies_lady for her superfast Brit-pick. It was ridiculous! Any errors you see are my own.

* * *

Fingertips brushed against her shoulder as the wizard who had been sitting on her left all evening returned to his seat.

"Did you miss me?" His voice rich baritone caressed the sensitive hairs at the nape of her neck.

Hermione wanted to be flippant and tell him no, but all that came out was a breathless, "And what if I did?"

She nearly screamed at the unfairness of it all. What deity had she pissed off to have to endure such delicious torture? Of all the tables they could've sat at and people they could've sat with, they chose to sit with her. Or rather chose to sit on either side of her.

The wizard on her right shifted in his seat, his thigh brushing against hers. Cursing her luck again, Hermione started to wonder if she had maybe pissed off a leprechaun since it was St. Patrick's Day.

A chuckle reverberated through her right ear quickly followed by a whispered, "No, pissed off leprechauns here, a thaisce, just us quidditch players."

Her eyes widened and her hand clenched, nearly shattering the glass she was drinking from.

Another chuckle, this time form her left. "I take it we were not meant to hear that?"

"Bloody hell," she muttered before raising her voice to speak to both men, "no, you weren't, because I didn't think I said it out loud, plus you should both be at other tables, flirting with the pretty witches there, not sitting here with me."

Aidan looked confused, "Why would we want to sit somewhere else when the prettiest witch in the room is right here," he paused, looking at the other wizard, "between us?"

Hermione snorted. "Prettiest witch in the room? Do you honestly think I believe that when I'm looking straight at one of the most gorgeous witches in the wizarding world?"

"Who?" Aidan looked around and after a moment, stopped and stared for just a few seconds before turning to look at Hermione like she'd lost her mind. "Eliza?"

"Yes." The exasperation evident in her tone.

It was now the other wizard's turn to look at her in surprise. "You really think Teufel is better looking than you?"

"Well of course I do," Hermione replied, confused by their reactions. "She's tall, drop dead gorgeous, one of the most well-known wizarding models, plus she's rich."

"She might be pretty to some, but her personality matches her surname very well."

"Tynan's right, a ghrá, she might be nice to look at, but her personality negates any beauty she might have on the outside. Teufel is a right devil."

Hermione watched as the young blonde witch smiled and flirted with the wizards and even a couple of witches that were surrounding her. She blinked before turning away from the display.

"I honestly don't get what you mean, she looks like a nice, pretty witch to me and I still don't know why you both are sitting here with me." She downed the last of her cider.

As she set her empty glass on the table an image flashed before her eyes. She was kneeling on all fours, a hand tangled in her hair, fingers sliding into her as lips wrapped around her clit, and a cock between her lips. A blush quickly spread across her skin and Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop the moan that was threatening to spill passed them.

Hermione shook her head, her wild, brown curls bouncing every which way. She had no idea where that dirty little image had come from, but she was now flustered, horny, and wanted to ask the two wizards on either side of her to join her to recreate it, but knew that asking such a question was not something she'd ever do.

She had to get out of there and get away from the two wizards on either side of her and fast.

"I've put in my time here as the national team's healer and I think it's time for me to head home. Maybe if I'm not here, you'll forget about poor, pitiful Hermione Granger who's married to her work and you'll both get lucky with a witch of your own. Or who knows, maybe you'll get lucky enough and share a witch; you're both handsome and cheeky enough to pull it off."

Hermione pushed back her chair, stood up, and quickly made her way from the large ballroom where this year's players had been announced for the Irish National Team. The brunette witch had been concentrating so much on leaving as quickly as possible that she missed both wizards standing from their own seats when she did and the determined look that they shared with each other.

"It seems like our dear Hermione forgets that we both like to chase things."

Aidan smirked. "Especially, pretty, shiny things."

Tynan didn't say anything, but his answering smirk was enough for Aidan.

Wrapping an arm around the younger, but taller wizard, Aidan led them from the room. "Come on, little brother, let's go and show our witch just how beautiful she really is."

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, still trying to work through what Aidan and Tynan had been talking about. Both wizards were tall like their father, Liam, but Aidan had the slim build of a seeker and Tynan was more muscular as was required for a person playing a chaser. She envied the two of them for their beautiful, fair skin and their hair colour, even if Aidan had coppery, red hair and Tynan's hair was so dark it nearly rivalled Harry's.

As for herself, she had a fairly even complexion with a few freckles, or Angel Kisses as her father always called them when she was a child, here and there, but everything else about her was plain and average.

She leaned forward to inspect her eyes. '_Dull brown_,' Hermione thought. She plucked up a strand of hair and frowned. "A mousy brown rat's nest," she groused. Taking a step back, she gave herself another once over, concentrating on her figure. "I'm short and dumpy," Hermione nearly cried, "nothing like those tall, skinny witches they normally chase after. Why were they even giving me the time of day? Who thought it would be funny to torture me with that?"

"Because we want to be with you and no one else," a voice rumbled from behind her.

Hermione hung her head in shame as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. "And here I thought nothing could make this night worse."

One hand slid over her hair, while a second pressed underneath her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with Aidan, his bright blue eyes drawing her in. "We're not here to make your night worse, a ghrá, we're here to make it better and to show you how beautiful you really are."

She shook her head. "You don't need to pity me," she replied, before Tynan cut her off.

"A thaisce, we're not pitying you, we're being honest." Hermione raised an eyebrow, knowing that the two half-brothers standing in her flat were nearly as mischievous as the Weasley twins! Tynan was able to keep a straight face for all of thirty seconds before it morphed into a wicked grin. "Plus, we've got our lucky charms on our side!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Please tell me you didn't bring that horrid American cereal."

"What cereal?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That answers that question. Never you mind. What 'lucky charms' are you talking about then?"

A smirk spread across Aidan's face this time. "Ourselves, of course!"

She shook her head. "Yourselves, of course, you're talking about yourselves. Merlin, what have I gotten myself into."

"That's the spirit!" Aidan bent down and picked her up.

Hermione yelped, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms held firmly to his neck. "Aidan, what are you d—"

Her question was cut short when the wizard she was holding on to, suddenly pressed her body between his own and the wall behind her as his lips pressed against hers.

Hermione froze, surprised by Aidan's bold move.

"Aidan, stop trying to distract the poor witch," Tynan huffed, interrupting the couple. Aidan pulled back to glare at his brother, leaving a dazed Hermione to stare between the two wizards. Tynan leaned forward and whispered in his brother's ear, "We want her to be comfortable with us and herself. You heard her at the reception; she thinks she doesn't measure up to someone like Eliza when in reality she's so much better. And it's up to us to make her see that and not feel like she's been used."

"But I want her, dammit," Aidan whined.

"I know you do, so do I, but just be patient."

"All this talk of patience and waiting coming from YOU makes you sound like the older brother and not me. I don't like that."

Tynan chuckled. "It's part of my charm."

Hermione recovered from the toe tingling kiss she received from the wizard she still had her legs wrapped around and piped up with, "Are you two done whispering amongst yourselves?"

Tynan held his hand out for her to take, allowing her to remove her legs from around Aidan's waist. Once she was firmly back on two feet, he moved his brother out of the way. "Follow me, a thaisce, we've got some things to talk about."

As his younger brother led the brunette witch to the sofa around the corner, Aidan took a moment to calm and adjust himself. Taking a breath, he was sorely tempted to bang his head against the wall to make his brain start working properly. Never had he lost control so quickly with a witch, and he wasn't quite sure what had come over him. Taking another deep breath, he tuned back into his surroundings to hear the end of a question from Hermione.

"…in here?"

Tynan shrugged. "You haven't put your floo protections back up yet since your return home."

"So you just waltzed right in?" She whipped out her wand, checking for her protections, which were indeed not up. Muttering incantations under her breath, her protections were quickly put back in place. Turning back to the dark-haired wizard sitting next to her, she raised an eyebrow. "What if I had been naked when you flooed in?"

Both wizards' eyes widened at her comment.

"Do you normally walk around your flat starkers?"

Hermione sighed. "That's not the point here. You can't just come into my flat unexpectedly like that. I could've hurt either or both of you if I had seen you."

"But you didn't," Tynan countered.

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to this whole being nude in your flat thing," Aidan prompted, a grin lifting the corners of his lips, his eyes bright.

Hermione groaned, burying her head in her hands. After a moment, she lifted her head, a blush staining her cheeks a lovely shade of dark pink. "Sometimes…" she started, but trailed off, unsure of herself again.

Before anyone could say anything, Aidan had pulled Hermione up from the sofa and turned her to stand directly in front of Tynan.

"What are you doing?"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Just stand there."

Tynan then heard the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered and saw Hermione's eyes widen. Then right before his eyes, the dress she had been wearing all evening slid down over her body, landing at her feet in a puddle of cobalt blue. Inch after inch of beautiful, creamy skin was laid bare before him.

Hermione's blush from earlier returned and darkened as the wizard before her stared; she moved to cross her arms, but Aidan's hands stopped her.

"Don't cover yourself. You're a gorgeous woman and should not let anyone tell you any different. Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?" Aidan pressed a kiss on her right shoulder as he slipped the strap of her bra off. He then pressed a kiss to her left shoulder before sliding the other strap off. His fingers made quick work of the closure at the back, revealing average, but perky breasts to both wizards' view.

Hermione's eyes feel closed as Aidan's hand brush against her and moaned when he lightly pinched a nipple.

That little moan from the witch before him, spurred Tynan into action. He quickly sat forward on the edge of the sofa, his legs on either side of hers, and took her other breast in his mouth. She stepped forward, allowing him easier access to her.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whimpered.

Tynan released her nipple and gave her a cheeky grin. "There's no Merlin here, a thaisce, just us."

She frowned at him. "Why did you stop? It felt really," she smiled as he took her nipple back between his lips, "good."

Hearing rustling behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Aidan quickly undressing. Somehow she had missed that he was no longer touching her, but at the moment could not find it in herself to care as his black kilt fell to the floor, joining the black button up shirt he had been wearing, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath.

"Damn," she breathed, her eyes drinking in the sight beside her. A brush of teeth against her nipple brought her attention back to the wizard kneeling before her. She ran her hands through his dark hair, tugging on the ends. "Please tell me that you're similarly dressed underneath your kilt."

"Oh yes, we wouldn't wear them any other way," Aidan replied as he stood behind her, only this time the sizeable erection she saw he was sporting pressed freely into the small of her back. One of his hands made its way back to playing with her nipple. "You have fantastic tits."

Hermione leaned her head back against her shoulder, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. She felt movement in front of her and looked down to see Tynan removing his clothes, shoes, and socks as he now had his lips wrapped around her other nipple. Fingers hooked into the waistband of her knickers, but Hermione stopped Tynan long enough to remove her wand holder from her leg and as he slid her knickers the rest of the way, she quickly performed a contraception and disease-prevention charm. Her knickers and wand quickly found new homes on her living room floor.

Aidan stepped back before kneeling on the floor also. He held out his hand as both wizards looked up at her. "Join us, a ghrá."

Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she joined them both.

"Lie down," Aidan prompted, helping her to lie down.

They were both staring again, she noticed, but she stopped herself from trying to cover up.

Aidan's warm hand on her knee made her jump a bit, movement to her left pulled her attention away from the older wizard.

Tynan was leaning back against the front of her couch, his knees bent and parted to reveal his hand wrapped around his own erection.

She was so distracted by the sight before her, that when Aidan pressed his hands against the inside of her knees, they parted with ease to reveal her glistening mound to him. Leaning forward between her parted legs, Aidan braced his left hand on the floor next to her as his right hand quickly found its way between her legs. Using two fingers to part her pussy lips, he slid a third finger into her.

Hermione moaned, her eyes closing again, enjoying the feel of someone's fingers other than her own inside her after so long.

"Don't stop," she gasped as he added a second finger and used his thumb on her clit. "Please."

Aidan grinned. "We have no intention of stopping at all, a ghrá. Now, tell me what do you want."

She bit her lip, not used to being asked what she wanted.

"Come on, a thaisce," Tynan whispered, "what do you want my brother to do to you?"

Hermione turned darkened eyes to the wizard beside her. "I want him inside me."

"As the lady wishes," Aidan replied, pulling his fingers from inside her and shifting forward, his cock pressing against her opening. He paused causing her to look back at him. Once their eyes connected again, he slowly slid into her. He grunted. "Bloody hell, you're tight."

"It's been a long time," she ground out between clenched teeth.

Aidan pushed though the tightness until he was in as far as he was able to go. He waited a few moments, letting her adjust, before he set a steady pace.

Hermione gestured to Tynan. "Come here."

He didn't need to be told twice and quickly crawled over to her, uncaring of how not sexy his crawl was in his haste to kiss her quicker.

Hermione leaned back. "No, not that. Sit up," she ordered. "Come closer."

Tynan did as he was told and watched as she propped herself up on her left elbow. Both wizards watched as she leaned forward and licked at the tip of his straining erection. She licked the tip a second time before she wrapped her right hand around the base of his cock and her lips around the head.

"Shite," Tynan cursed, burying his hands in her wild curls, gently guiding her.

The fingers of Aidan's right hand dug into her hip as he continued to move in and out. In and out. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He leaned down and bit a nipple. "Seeing you suck my brother off as I fuck you." He looked at Tynan. "Don't you agree?"

Hermione's movement faltered when she felt Aidan's thumb press against her clit. She moaned around Tynan's cock.

"Fecking hell," he breathed. "Do that again."

She did.

"He's not going to last if you keep doing that," Aidan warned, circling her clit.

She moaned a third time before increasing her pace.

Tynan tried to stop her, not wanting to come yet. "No, no no."

Aidan watched as Tynan froze, his hands clenching in her hair, and Hermione swallowed around the cock in her mouth. He never realised how erotic the sight was, seeing his brother being sucked off like that, but he couldn't deny how sexy it was and felt his climax approaching faster than he expected.

Hermione released Tynan's softening cock before turning her attention back to Aidan. He leaned down and kissed her, but suddenly found himself on his back, with Hermione straddling his waist. He started to ask how she managed it, but her tits bouncing in front of his eyes reminded him that he had more important things to attend to.

He nearly missed seeing her fingers circle her clit as she bounced up and down, but another muttered expletive from Tynan brought his attention to where they were joined. It was his undoing. His climax rushed through him in wave after wave as she continued to ride him.

Through his blissful haze, he heard Tynan talking. "Come for us, a thaisce. We both want to see how beautiful and sexy you really are when you lose control. Do you want me to suck on your tit again?" Tynan chuckled. "You liked that earlier, didn't you?"

Aidan opened his eyes to see Tynan sucking on her tit as his hands circled her clit.

Hermione whimpered, her nails digging into the skin of Tynan's shoulders.

He hollowed his cheeks and leaned back a little bit, pulling her tit away from her body. Releasing it with loud pop, he smirked. "That's it, you're right there." He then pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a little twist.

Hermione keened, her back arching and her long curls brushing against Aidan's thighs.

Aidan groaned at the tight grip her pussy had on his cock before taking deep breaths to ride out her orgasm.

Some time later, after finally making it to her bedroom, Aidan and Tynan were lying on her bed as Hermione made her way to the bathroom. After the door to the bathroom closed behind the nude form of their lover, Tynan then turned to his brother and punched him in the shoulder.

"Bleedin 'ell, Tynan! Wha the feck was that fer?"

The younger wizard grinned as his brother's accent became more prominent in his shock and anger. "I told you we needed to exercise patience with Hermione, neither of us want her to think we're using her, and you go and blow that whole idea to shite."

"The second the image of her walking around her flat nude was in me mind it wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Plus, I didn't see you wasting much time either."

"That's very true."

"Especially once I got her out of that lovely blue dress she was wearing." Aidan grinned. "I'd nearly forgotten how stunning she looks when she's not wearing her uniform darks."

"That was a first for me since every other time there's been an opportunity for dressing up she's not been able to make it for one reason or another, and I'm so glad she was there, because those uniform blacks do nothing for her."

Aidan chuckled. "I remember when the boss' wife tried suggesting that she wear something lighter, I thought Hermione was going to hit her as she told her that there was no way that she was going to look like a Jackson Pollock painting."

"The daft bint had to go look up who he was before she got my point. Also, if for one second I thought either of you was trying to use me, I would've stopped you both." Hermione was leaning against the doorframe between her bathroom and bedroom, for once comfortable in her own skin around others. "Someone from my past used me all the time, but I was too young and in love to see it for a long, long time. Once I realised what was happening, he learned his lesson and hasn't tried since."

"What did you do?"

A devilish smirk lifted on corner of her mouth. "It's probably better if you didn't know."

The two wizards looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

Hermione laughed. "He has all his manly bits, if that's what you're wondering, he'll just never forget that using me has consequences." Both wizards visibly relaxed. She pushed off from the doorframe and made her way towards the bed, her bare breasts swaying as she moved. "So, there was this vision I had at the reception earlier while sitting at the table between you two."

Aidan raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

Tynan guided her onto the bed between them. "What kind of vision?"

Her smirk returned as she looked over her shoulder at him. "A decidedly naughty one."

"You do realise that you set yourself up with your comment as you were leaving the reception last night?"

Hermione looked at the wizard lying on her right. "What comment?"

"That Tynan and I are both handsome and cheeky enough to share a witch."

"Lucky arses." Rolling over, she grinned before capturing Aidan's lips with her own. Hermione settled her left leg over his as her left hand slid against the warm skin of his chest, his heartbeat thumping against her fingertips.

Lips pressed into her bare shoulder, before Tynan spoke. "Aye, lucky arses, indeed. Now, what do you say to another round?"

Hermione moaned as Tynan pressed his erection against her bum, leaving no question as to what kind of round he was referring to. Aidan chuckled at her reply to Tynan's question, but she quickly silenced him by wrapping her hand around his own erection.

"Yes," she hissed, the word barely leaving her lips before hands and lips were once again moving across her body.

So maybe she didn't piss off a leprechaun, or if she did their plan backfired; either way, she was reaping the benefits of two Irishmen and their lucky charms.

* * *

Ending author's note: Foreign words! Because they're fun to work with and I love using them! Teufel is German for devil. Both a ghrá and a thaisce are terms of endearment in Irish. A ghrá means love and a thaisce is treasure. Both can be used with 'mo' in place of 'a' and they would be my love and my treasure, but I thought that form would be too intimate for them for the time being. Tynan means dark, hence why he has dark hair. Aidan means little fire, which I did not know until I was writing my header right before posting, so the fact that Aidan is a redhead is a complete coincidence.

I really hope enjoyed my little St. Paddy's Day tale. Lá fhéile Pádraig sona dhuit! (Happy St. Patrick's Day to you!)


End file.
